Lipstick Stains
by katierosefun
Summary: …in other words, five times Clara and the Doctor got interrupted, and the one time they carried on without anyone walking in. Seems like they can't ever find the perfect time to do anything. [Whouffaldi.]
1. Ozzie Loves the Scottie

**Because I just really, really miss Whouffaldi and this hiatus is driving me insane. Enjoy! **

* * *

_One. Ozzie Loves the Scottie _

"I've got to _teach," _Clara Oswald whispered as the Doctor sat down in one of the desks in front of her. His fingers were laced together, his eyebrow lifted casually. "So?" he asked. "Let the kids run around. They'd be _thrilled _to know that their teacher is busy with something else – it's a free cut-class ticket. Who wouldn't want that?" Clara pursed her lips and standing up, placed her hands on her hips. "As appealing as that would sound for the students, there's still _me_." She said. "Honestly, Doctor, how do you think that'd look – me, skipping out when I'm supposed to be _teaching _–"

"You never had a problem with running off before," the Doctor argued. Clara rolled her eyes. "And I promise I will," she replied. "But right now, just give me a few lessons to get done – I still have _some _form of responsibility, even if I don't like it." She glanced up at the clock above her desk and sucking in a breath, added, "And just my luck, class will start in five minutes. You better go – it'd be weird if _all _of my students saw the old caretaker wandering around the school again."

The Doctor waved his hand carelessly. "Ah, yes, must only keep _that _part secret – it'd be awful for everyone to know that the caretaker was secretly the English teacher's –"

"_Five minutes_, Doctor," Clara interrupted, gesturing out the door.

The Doctor puffed out an exasperated sigh and the desk scraping from underneath him, he stood up and headed for Clara. The brunette tilted away only by a little way when he leaned forward, the Doctor's hands rested firmly at the tip of her desk. "I can make the most of five minutes," he said in a low voice.

Clara ignored the slight shiver down her spine at those words. Blinking once, twice, she shook her head and forced a laugh. "I'm sure you can, Doctor – but right now is not the time to show off your capabilities as a great Time Lord. That's for later." She let the tips of her fingers dance over the Doctor's shoulder, pretending to brush something off. "Right now, it seems you'll have to wait."

"Waiting doesn't do anyone anything good," the Doctor replied, a subtle note of whining in his voice. The corner of Clara's lips twitched into a smile. She leaned forward, and almost teasingly, whispered in his ear, "Looks like you'll just have to learn." She started to move away from him – but before she could, the Doctor grabbed her wrists and bent down to plant a kiss on the lips.

Clara was almost instantly swept away into the gesture. She closed her eyes and resting her forehead against the Doctor's, she breathed in the kiss – for a moment, Clara longed to have a longer break in between classes. It'd be so easy, so simple, so _good _to just break away from life right now and go travel with the Doctor and…

_No, focus, _Clara chided to herself. _Act like an adult for just a few hours. A few hours, and then the minute you get into your flat, you can go run. Leave the grading, leave the other expectations, and you can allow yourself a few days or so of something a bit more exciting. _

Clara was aware of the Doctor's hand slipping under her chin now – and she responded with a tilt of her head, savoring the feeling the gentle caress of his fingers against her skin. His other hand had let go of Clara's wrist, making her hand free to explore and play with the Doctor's collar, with his hair, with his _everything. _

Until Clara heard the dreadful sound of students tittering from outside the classroom door. Gasping a little, Clara pulled herself away from the Doctor and whirled around. Courtney was one of the students, standing triumphantly at the front and shaking her head. "Ozzie loves the Scottie!" she trilled cheerfully. "Spread the word, everyone – Ozzie loves the –"

"_Ssh!_" Clara whispered, lifting a finger to her lips as she opened the door. The students all filed in, exchanging looks and occasionally flicking their eyes up to the Doctor, who had taken to glaring down at each and every one of them. "No talking," he said, jabbing a finger at an unsuspecting student. She instantly giggled, instantly turning to see the rest of her friends doing exactly the same thing. Clara only sighed. She grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and called to her still-laughing students, "Take out your books and turn to chapter twelve!"

There was the sound of pages flipping – and reassured by that, Clara took the Doctor out of the room. "For students, they were awfully eager to come into class and interrupt," the Doctor grumbled, nodding at the door. "Haven't they got anything better to do?" Clara tapped her fingers on the wood – and rubbing a hand over her eyes, replied, "I _did _tell you that we had _five minutes_. You can't blame them for being curious at what was going on inside. They're children."

"Really?" the Doctor blinked. He frowned. "Since when did thirty-six year olds –"

"Fifteen year-olds, Doctor. Fifteen year-olds." Clara corrected with a sigh. The Doctor grimaced. "Well, they certainly don't look it," he muttered. "They still didn't have a right to –"

Clara gave the Doctor a small push from the shoulders. "_Go_," she said gently. "I'll see you later – but I have to go back to my class, or else there'll be more rumors about the English teacher snogging the former caretaker." The Doctor smiled dryly. "Oh, no, Miss Oswald wouldn't want that," he said. Clara rolled her eyes. "_Go_," she repeated, and this time, the Doctor obliged. Clara watched him walk down the hallway – round the corner – and she knew that she would see him again soon.

_Now_, she thought to herself with a sigh, _back to class. _

"Ozzie loves the Scottie!" the students cheered when Clara walked in. The brunette felt heat rushing up to her heat – though from being embarrassed or secretly pleased by the comment, she waved a hand at the students. "Get back to reading, all of you," she said, sitting down at her desk.

* * *

**A/N - I dunno. It's been a while since I've ever really, properly written me some Whouffaldi. Oops. I don't really know my updating schedule thing for this story, but hopefully, I'll be updating this at least once a week. (I've already got the rest of the prompts planned out, thankfully. Look at that, Caroline can plan ahead!) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	2. Knock, Knock

**I have two exams tomorrow. O.O" I am currently panicking. So naturally, I decided to write Whouffaldi because PRIORITIES. Obviously. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Two. Knock, Knock _

"Bye, Miss Oswald!"

"Yes, goodbye, everyone! Remember, what happened today is a secret –"

"Between us!" the students chorused, filing out of the classroom. Clara Oswald only sighed as she watched the last student leave. Finally, the school day was over. Finally, she can go home – and hopefully find the Doctor – and embrace her solitude (well, almost-solitude). No students. No other teachers. Just locked doors and zero interruptions.

Clara could hardly wait for the drive home.

xXx

Clara Oswald was almost amused to find the Doctor sitting on the couch when she got to her flat. Putting her groceries on the table, she said as casually as she could, "I thought you'd be in the TARDIS. This is certainly unexpected." The Doctor only harrumphed in reply, "I _would_, but it seems that there's been a difficulty in staying there. Too quiet inside. There's a malfunction, obviously." Clara couldn't help but to laugh at the Doctor's tone. Sitting herself down next to him, she replied lightly, "_Obviously_."

"Don't mock me, Clara. There really isn't anything more uncomfortable than that," the Doctor grumbled, shooting an indignant glance at the brunette. Clara shook her head and sinking into the couch pillows, said, "You know you love it." There was a grunt of grudging acknowledgement from the Doctor – which, again, caused Clara to grin. _Oh, you…_

"So, the kids managed to stay quiet today," Clara said at last, propping herself up on her elbows. "No rumors, but it came at the cost of moving their exam up to Thursday instead of Wednesday." She was pleased to see the corner of the Doctor's lips quirk into a smile. "Must have loved that," he said. Clara only shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, I suppose," she replied, "it means that I won't have to grade until Thursday. I'm just as guilty for procrastination and last-minute changes as the students."

She moved back only a fraction of an inch when the Doctor turned to look at her. "Speaking of the students and speaking of today…" he said quietly. "We never got to finish that little break you had." Clara lifted an eyebrow and trying to ignore the sudden quickening of her heartbeat, asked as delicately as she could, "Oh?" She spared a second to look up at the Doctor – and her mouth turning up into a trying grin, asked, "Would you like to refresh my memory on what actually happened?"

The trap sprung – the two almost instantly leaned into each other, hands and limbs tangling together and kisses hungry and fast-paced. Clara let her fingers wander around the collar of the Doctor's shirt – let them splay over his shoulders – play with the curls of his hair as each kiss was delivered. Slowly, gently, she was lowered on her back with the couch pressing against her. She hoisted a leg over the Doctor's legs – and who cared if she was wearing a skirt; certainly not the Doctor – and smiled up at the ceiling as he placed a soft kiss on her collarbone. She could hear every breath – feel every movement – and frankly, it was a good thing to sense.

"Remind me to alert you when I have a longer break," Clara whispered in between breaths. "That way, we won't be walked in on again." She could feel the low rumble of the Doctor's laugh as he replied, "That could work."

"I know best," Clara said teasingly.

"I can prove that wrong."

Just before Clara could challenge that theory, a loud, indignant sound of knuckles rapping against a door sounded through the flat. Clara bit back a scream as the Doctor lifted his head – raised his eyebrows – and asked, "Do you need to get that?"

_No, no, no, no! No neighbors today, please! Not now! _

Clara forced a smile and shook her head. "I can always get it after," she murmured. "It doesn't matter if –"

"Miss Oswald! Open up, please, it's me – Mrs. Johansen? I understand you're in there – I can hear your voice!"

Clara swallowed back a groan as she disentangled herself from the Doctor. She grabbed a jacket, hoping it would cover up whatever markings might now be present – and with her legs still throbbing and lips probably still swollen, Clara managed to open the door. She felt heat crawl up to her fast as her landlady's expression turned from pleasant and polite to flustered and bewildered. "Have I…interrupted something, dear?" Mrs. Johansen asked, her eyes flitting up to Clara's.

_Maybe. Probably. Yes. _

"No, not at all!" Clara chirped. "I've just been…exercising! That's right – exercising. Tons of fitness activities going on here!" She forced on a smile, but judging by the still-confused look on Ms. Johansen's face, the landlady wasn't buying the story. "Right…" the older woman's voice drifted. "Well, I just came to remind you that the next rent is in a few days. It seems you've yet to pay."

_Seriously? You interrupted me just for _that_? _Clara thought incredulously. However, she kept her smile pasted over her lips as she responded, "Of course! I won't forget – thank you, Ms. Johansen!" Without another comment, Clara closed the door and slowly turned around to look at the Doctor, who was standing in the doorway of the living room. He lifted an eyebrow and tsked, "Clara Oswald, being the last to pay rent? My, my, my…and fitness activities, too!" He pretended to mull over his thoughts – and with a striking, sly smile, added, "I suppose you _can _say this was a _form _of fitness activity…"

"Oh, shut up," Clara replied sourly. "See how easy you can handle it when there's always distractions popping up everywhere." She said the last sentence with a pointed look at the Doctor, who only returned the gesture with a dry smirk. "I assume your – landlady, was it? – is only going to wonder what on earth goes on in this room from now on," he stated as Clara ran her hands over her face.

"I'm sure she's faced much worse," Clara responded with a grimace. Sitting herself back down on the couch, she tossed her head back and groaned. "Second time, we've been interrupted, Doctor," she muttered. "Second time! And we were even in my flat!" The Doctor pointed a finger at Clara. "Next time, remember to pay the rent," he said simply.

Clara responded by giving him a slap on the arm.

"Oi!"

* * *

**A/N - Talk about major blocking skills, random-landlady-who-I-came-up-with-on-the-spot. Seriously. Has anyone here ever had experiences like this? Because I personally haven't. (Probably has something to do that I don't have a lot of interest in guys my age...*cough, cough FICTIONAL CHARACTERS *cough, cough* ACTORS.) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not!**


	3. Phone

**Guess who's sick and stayed home? And watching ****_The Muskateers? _I'm sorry for not updating this earlier - I was actually rather busy last weekend, and I was sick last night. (I couldn't even move.)**

**But I'm better now - so enjoy!**

* * *

_Three. Phone_

"So," Clara declared, opening the doors of the TARDIS. "Are we going anywhere? Or any-when?" She closed the doors behind herself as the Doctor lifted his head from the console. "I don't really know," he replied. "You'll have to tell me." Clara beamed at the Gallifreyan – and practically skipping forward, said, "Surprise me, Doctor. I just need you to take me somewhere interesting."

"Does the Org Constellation sound interesting enough for you?" the Doctor asked, leaning towards Clara with a wide smile. "It's brilliant. Has the largest collection of stars, all moving slowly – but all at once! And within the constellation are thousands and thousands of planets – some are small enough to fit a family of three; others are large enough to fit hundreds of billions of people. And the _geography _and the _people_ there, Clara – you'd be impressed by the way they greet each other and the things they can do with whatever they have. They really are quite unique."

Despite herself, Clara let out a giggle of anticipation. "What are we waiting for, then?" she asked, spinning away from the console. "Let's go!"

"Ready to travel, then, are we?" the Doctor asked, already typing in the coordinates. Clara sidled up to him and with a wider grin, replied, "Always ready, Doctor. It's just…" She sighed happily, watching him punch in the numbers. "It's always exhilarating, isn't it? To know what's out those doors?" She beamed up at the Doctor when he looked down at her. Then, after a beat of silence, Clara asked, "What?"

"You're just very excited," the Doctor said simply, looking back down at the keyboard. "That's always good to see."

Clara poked the Doctor teasingly on the arm, replying, "Nice to know. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come –"

"If you won't quiet down, I'll have to find an effective way to shut you up," the Doctor interrupted. "Please – this is all delicate work." Clara's nose scrunched up. "Really?" she asked thoughtfully. "I always thought you just pulled random levers and hoped the TARDIS knew where it was going." The Doctor looked somewhat wounded by the comment, causing Clara to bite back a laugh. "I know my own machine, Clara Oswald," he said, pressing a button at the side as if to prove his words. "At least, much more than _you _would know."

"Are you _sure_? I bet if you let me drive the TARDIS another time, we can get anywhere quickly and neatly without any mishaps for once." Clara rested her chin on her hands, adding, "That'd be fun, don't you think, Doctor? Another driving lesson? Because as much as I love our time together in here, I think it'd be nice if I directed the TARDIS once in a while. Be the one to surprise _you_." She hesitated. "Actually, no, forget that – because I don't know quite as many places as you know, and that entire Robin Hood encounter was actually – oh! Do you think we can meet other people who I used to think were fictional? Because that would be really cool, it really would – hey!"

It appeared that the Doctor had finally found an effective way to shut Clara up. He had his lips pressed gently against hers, his hand placed underneath Clara's chin and other hand still tapping away at the keyboard. "I need you to quiet down once in a while," he mumbled against Clara's lips. _"Honestly._"

Clara's eyes opened for a quick second – and seeing that the Doctor's eyes were closed, smiled and tugged at his bottom lip, causing him to startle. "Don't try to boss me around," she said simply. The Doctor opened his eyes this time – and separating himself by only a few centimeters, replied, "I can make you do as you're told as easily as I can _breathe_."

"See, this would usually be the time the female says, 'I'd like to see you try' or something of the sort," Clara retorted. Letting go of the Doctor and taking a few steps back, Clara continued, "But I don't happen to be one of those girls." She pointed at the ground and with a coy wink, said, "And I'm afraid I'm just going to have to demonstrate that." Clara almost expected the Doctor to argue – to protest – to at least say that they better get back to the Org Constellation – but it seemed that once a game of control starts, it doesn't end until it's supposed to finish. And the Doctor wanted to finish the game. Clara couldn't blame him.

The Doctor, although wearing a look of false and exaggerated exasperation, walked over to Clara. The brunette took a single step on the upper level staircase – and first rested her palms on the Doctor's arms, smiling and looking up to see each reaction that the Doctor might possibly have. Bending down slightly, Clara let her lips hover over the Doctor – gently, slowly, carefully…

_Ring! Ring, ring! _

Clara felt palpable frustration bubble up in between the Doctor and herself as the sound of the TARDIS phone continued to rip through the air. "I should probably get hat later," the Doctor muttered. Clara, swallowing down her disappointment, replied, "No. Get it – no one is supposed to know this number, remember?" The Doctor pressed his lips together, as if to argue – but then bobbed his head into a single nod and headed for the console. He was already lifting the phone when Clara plopped herself down on the stairs, staring meaningfully at the item in the Doctor's hands.

_Just another minute would have been nice! _She thought indignantly. _Just another minute to ourselves…_

* * *

**A/N - Reviews are always nice! Constructive criticism is fine, but flames are not. **


	4. Supply Closet

**...well. For someone who's never been walked in on a kiss, I think I have ****_quite _****the imagination. (Also, hello from a place where a blizzard is currently storming over me.) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Four. Supply Closet _

"Seriously. I don't need you wandering around the school all the time!" Clara hissed, shoving the Doctor into a supply closet. Casting a suspicious look over her shoulder (and making sure that no one was watching), she ducked in after him and closed the door. There was a brief moment of darkness – and reaching up, Clara snapped on the light to see the Doctor looking at her with lifted eyebrows and an irritated expression. "Why not?" he challenged. "I usually park the TARDIS near the school on most days. It's not like the students see us," he gestured to Clara, "as a secret anymore."

"Well, _no_," Clara shot back, "but _still! _There are _teachers _here! And a headmaster! And the _actual _caretaker! Can you imagine what I'd have to say when they ask why you're here all the time? Or the _rumors_ – dear _God_, Doctor, I would rather _not _explain why I'm hanging around an older –"

"Older? I thought you stopped dragging on about that," the Doctor muttered. Feeling her face heat up, Clara bit down on her lip. She shut her eyes tight and said haltingly, "No. Sorry. That came out wrong. It's not that _I _don't like the fact you look older. That's not it." She puffed out a sigh and added, "But other people might."

There was a dangerous silence.

Then, the Doctor only said, "Ah. I see how it is. Then, Clara, I'll leave you to it. Shouldn't be able to bewilder any other pudding-brains that way."

Clara felt the brush of the Doctor's coat sleeve as he pushed past her – and feeling an instant wave of guilt and panic, her arm shot out to grab him. "No," she said, opening her eyes. "No, that wasn't what I meant." She watched as the Doctor's hand slid away from the doorknob – and putting in more pleading notes into her voice, Clara said, "Just please. One minute." Without thinking, she went on, "Let me make it up to you."

The Doctor's eyebrows lifted. "Clara," he started, but the younger woman was already ahead of the game. She pressed her lips together and standing at the tips of her toes, breathed, "Please? I'm sorry." The Doctor scowled down at Clara, though both Time Lord and human knew that he didn't mean it. "Is that how you plan to go about your life? Coddle and flatter the willing species?" he asked.

"Only once," Clara replied and placing her other hand over the Doctor's on the doorknob, lifted herself a bit higher to kiss the Doctor. It took a few seconds – a few _hesitant _seconds – but when the Doctor kissed Clara back, she knew as well as he did that he was sold. She smiled against him and teasingly wrapped a part of her leg around his ankle.

"A message?" the Doctor murmured, lowering his lips to nip Clara's neck. She smiled, letting her head fall back against the door as he travelled down, down, down her skin. "You know it is," she whispered. "Come on, Doctor. Let me make it up to you." She shivered lightly under the hiss of his breath on her collarbone. "Clara Oswald," he murmured. "Always much more willing to plunge herself into dangerous situations than she wants to admit."

Clara's lips curled into a coy smile. Ruffling a hand through the Doctor's hair, she replied, "But you know you love it." The Doctor planted another kiss – this time on her shoulder – and said, "Why, of –" Before he could finish, the supply closet door slipped open, causing Clara to crash into a wide-eyed, stunned man.

"Clara?" Adrian asked, bewildered. "What are you – my God, isn't that the old caretaker?" He turned to Clara, who was hastily moving back into the closet – and twitching up the hips of her skirt, just in case. Unfortunately, that gesture was not missed by the other teacher. Slowly, realization dawned to Adrian and blushing furiously, he said, "I'll just –"

"Go?" the Doctor scowled. Adrian nodded his head (almost fearfully) and stuck a thumb behind himself. "Er, goodbye, Clara – goodbye, old caretaker. Mr. Smith, wasn't it? Yes, yes, that was right. Goodbye, you two. Now, if you won't mind, I'll just get back to…to…" He frowned. "What was I – ah, yes! I was just going to go away…from here. I can always find paper towels somewhere else. Ah…right. That was all. Goodbye. Again." With that, Adrian gave another small bob to both Clara and the Doctor – and promptly spun around, closing the door as he went. (Clara and the Doctor missed the grimace he gave to himself when the door closed.)

There was a brief silence before the Doctor said in an almost amused tone, "You really _should _choose better places to be next time, Clara Oswald." Feeling the prickly sensation of embarrassed heat crawl up her neck, the brunette replied huffily, "It's your fault for getting me to initiate anything in the first place."

"Ah, yes, I see how it is – blame it on the man in the situation," the Doctor said lightly. Clara pushed her hands up to her face and shaking her head, moaned, "You. Go to your TARDIS. Wait for me somewhere else that doesn't include a place where people might actually _recognize _us. I'll have to try to explain things with Adrian and let him know that things are perfectly normal." She hesitated. "Well, at least, as normal as things can possibly be."

"Maybe you should coddle and flatter him, too," the Doctor muttered under his breath as Clara started to open the door. The woman whipped her head around and flicking her fingers at his arm, replied, "Nope. Coddling is only for grumpy Time Lords. That's you." With a toss of her hair, Clara disappeared from the closet, leaving the Doctor to himself.

_That woman, _the Doctor only thought, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Clara was hurrying to catch up with Adrian. Smoothing out her skirt and her blouse, Clara couldn't help but to smile. _Coddling is only for grumpy Time Lords, _she thought happily to herself and with a puff of breath, pushed open Adrian's door.

* * *

**A/N - I got the entire season eight of DW a few days ago! (And being the person I am, I'm gonna marathon it because I. Miss. My. OTP.) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	5. And Then There's the Parent

**I know, I know - it's been a while since I've last updated, but today, after going through a bunch of everyday ish, I decided to get this done. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

_Five. And Then There's the Parent_

"This is my dad's _house_," Clara said, shaking her head as the Doctor walked into the room. She was setting the table, trying to ignore the way the Doctor followed her every step. "So it is," he said, and Clara could feel him looking around the dining room. There was an obvious frown in his voice when he said, "Only, doesn't seem to be your style here…" Clara set down a fork and turned around to look at the Time Lord. With a sigh, she asked, "What are you doing here? And what exactly do you want?" Walking around the corner of the table, she added, "Because I only have a bit of time before my father and my grandmother and Linda come." She gestured at the Doctor with a spoon, continuing, "And it might take a while for me to explain to them what you're doing in their house. I can't exactly use any excuse."

The Doctor shook his head. Still, he circled around the table and said, "Remind me again what the point behind this get-together is, Clara." Clara pursed her lips and responded, "My relationship with Linda is still extremely rocky and my dad, being the kind of dad he is, wanted to have a dinner together so we could…bond." The Doctor grimaced. "Is this the first time your father has tried this sort of –"

Clara shook her head vigorously. "He's tried _multiple _times," she muttered indignantly. "Only still, it seems that he doesn't understand that both Linda and I have no interest in doing anything together whatsoever." The Doctor frowned. "Sounds awfully torturous. And dull," the Doctor stated. Clara nodded glumly in agreement, plucking at the tablecloth. "I could use some good luck for this," she murmured to herself. "Especially since it's _Linda_. I might just…_slap _her."

To Clara's surprise, the Doctor replied, "I can provide that luck."

Her head snapped up and at the Doctor's small smile, she let out a soft, "_No_." She walked up to the Doctor and resting her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, "Imagine if my dad walked in. Or my gran. Or even worse, _Linda_. She wouldn't shut up about it for _weeks_ and _weeks_. She'd go on about something about insecurity issues or problems developing in lack of proper parental guidance or…" She wrung her hands. "No, Doctor; it's too risky."

"Risk? Is that your only excuse?"

Clara flicked a glance at the door. Hastily letting her hands drop, she hissed, "_One minute_. Because I swear to God, if it takes longer, you're going to be facing a very, very, _very _annoyed –"

"One minute, didn't you say?" the Doctor interrupted, leaning close to Clara. Sucking in a breath through her lips, Clara rolled her eyes. Without another word, she latched her arms around the Doctor's neck and pulled him towards herself. Her lips crashed into his and she frantically slipped her hands around his shoulders – down his back – and stumbled back against the table as he pressed forward.

"Doctor," she breathed, closing her eyes. "One minute. _One minute_." The Doctor didn't respond. Instead, his hands locked onto Clara's waist; the only things that could be heard were their breaths and the occasional sigh. And then, of course –

"_Clara?!_" three voices shrieked at once. Clara flinched, instantly letting her hands fall away from the Doctor. Both she and he whirled around to see Clara's father, gran, and Linda standing in the doorway, eyes all bulging and mouths wide open. There was a brief silence before Linda said, "Dave, I told you that something like this –"

"Clara, would you like to explain…?" Clara's father asked instead, gesturing to the Doctor. Clara braced herself. She glanced up at the Doctor for a second – for help, but he looked as equally stunned. (And that was certainly a first.) Clearing her throat, Clara folded her hands in front of herself and said, "Er…this is my gentleman friend."

Clara could feel the atmosphere of the room tense – not only was it from her family members, but it seemed to tighten around the Doctor as well – more confusion. Good. Clara couldn't help but to feel her lips twinge into a smile, even despite the fact that they were still stuck in a very undesirable situation. Clara watched as her father pressed his lips together. "Clara, would you like to explain this to me…somewhere else? Maybe outside?"

Clara shot a glance at the Doctor, who looked completely and utterly bewildered. "I'll be right back," she said to him, and feeling an unusual flash of rebellion (especially since Linda was right there), Clara stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before bounding out of the room, her father close on her heels.

"Please tell me you were _joking _when you said he was your – tell me this is some sort of new-fangled trend among young people. Or if this is a prank. If so, you got me, Clara," Clara heard her father say once they were in the privacy of the space outside of Clara's door. The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "It's not a prank," she replied. "I'm telling the truth." And there really wasn't any point in keeping it all a lie – especially since her father and Linda had just seen her kissing the Doctor, after all.

Clara's father's face fell. "But – he's – how old is he?" he asked. Clara folded her arms across her chest. "Well, he's…" her voice drifted. _That_, she did not know how to explain. ("Well, Dad, y'see – he's over two thousand years old. Yes, Dad, I understand that I'm still in my twenties. One hell of an age gap, yeah? But that's all okay.") She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Clara? This man isn't _forcing _you to –"

"Oh, _God_, Dad, _no. _It's _nothing _like that," Clara replied, shaking her head frantically. She hesitated and then, with a smile, she added, "To be honest, it's more like the other way around." As her father's frown deepened, Clara flushed. "Not in _that _way – no, Dad. He's completely harmless. To be quite honest, I think _I'm _the one he's a little afraid of once in a while. And not in a weird way, either."

"_Clara_…"

Clara quickly opened the door. "Aren't you hungry, Dad? Do come in – I've prepared a lunch and everything!"

* * *

**A/N - And I also may or may not be watching _Spirited Away. _(My childhood - come back to meeee!) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not.**


	6. Finally

**I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated, but hey, I'm here now! With the final chapter! :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Six. Finally _

"For once, we won't get interrupted," Clara said, shooting a casual look at the Doctor. He lifted both of his eyebrows. "Eager, are we?" he asked dryly. Clara rolled her eyes. Pushing a bunch of books into the boxes, she replied, "I need to get all of this _out_. The fact that students and teachers keep coming in is a _bit _bothersome." Clara paused, adding guiltily, "Not that I have anything against the students. Or the teachers in general."

The Doctor gave Clara a questioning look. Huffing out an annoyed breath, she replied, "Just because _you _don't like being around humans necessarily means that _I _have to be." The Doctor's lips twitched into a smile and he went back to shifting the books around Clara's desk. "Which room are you moving to again?" he asked.

"208," Clara answered, tugging open a few drawers in her desk. "So we'd probably have to go up a flight of stairs…so don't drop anything, yeah?" It was the Doctor's turn to huff. He replied loftily, "Clara, I've had to balance three hundred jars in both hands before, while walking across a river on an invisible path. I'm sure I can manage." Clara rolled her eyes. Throwing some extra pencils into one of the boxes, Clara asked after some time, "_Three hundred jars?_"

The Doctor hesitated. "Slight exaggeration," he responded. Clara grinned. "Thought so," she said, and picked up a box. As she started to walk out of the room, she murmured, "I think I might actually _miss _this classroom." She cast a sidelong glance at the Doctor. "But I don't think I'll miss seeing you sneak up my window all the time."

"It was one time, Clara, and you're still dragging on about it?"

"Yup."

"I should do something about that."

"You wouldn't be able to even if you wanted to," Clara replied sweetly. She flicked his shoulder. "Come on, Doctor. Help me with this."

xXx

Clara placed the last of the boxes on her desk, sighing, "That's it, then." She turned to look at the Doctor. "Thanks for your help," she added. She opened up one of the boxes and started to transport the books to the waiting shelves. "Really needed it." There was humor in the Doctor's voice when he replied, "You're welcome." Clara looked over her shoulder, a grin on her face. "Ah, look at that!" she said, delighted. "Looks like you remembered your manners, too."

"Only because I have a good teacher."

"_And _a compliment. Wow, I must've caught you on a good mood." Clara teased. She turned around to see the Doctor giving her an equally small smile. "Well," he replied, "had to make an effort today." Clara tilted her head. "Mm." She murmured and walked forward, brushing her lips against the side of the Doctor's face. She felt him relax – and then, brushing a hair away from her face, the Doctor planted his lips over Clara.

Clara responded by putting both of her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, pushing him back just a little bit. He let out a small breath in between kisses, and then, he shoved her up against the wall. Clara felt her hair fall back against her face, and with a grin, she pulled herself up, wrapping her leg teasingly against the Doctor's. She tugged meanly at his shirt collar – pulled at the buttons – until _finally_, he obliged.

xXx

Classroom sex wasn't a good idea, especially since at any moment, the headmaster or another teacher or maybe even a staying-late student could have walked in. However, maybe today was lucky, because Clara wasn't interrupted – not once. And that, to be honest, was a satisfying feeling, especially after the long list of unfortunate events that had occurred before.

Still, Clara was quiet. And so was the Doctor, to her relief. Fine, fine, there _might _have been the occasional scrape of a desk – there _might _have been a muffled swear or two, but for the most part, things were peaceful. (As peaceful as it could be, anyways.)

xXx

"What happens in this room stays in the room," Clara said, neatening her shirt. The Doctor lifted his eyebrows at Clara. "I don't know what you could possibly tell your students, anyways," he replied loftily. Clara smiled. She scooted one of the desks back to its proper position and started to put on her shoes when the classroom door opened.

"Miss Oswald! I thought I'd find you here," the headmaster said pleasantly. Clara stood up, trying to dig her feet into her shoes as furtively as she could. (She thanked God that the Doctor had dressed quickly before.) "Well, yes," she replied, looking around the room casually. "I had some help moving my old things here."

The headmaster looked over at the Doctor. "Oh, yes," he said. "Er…hello."

The Doctor only nodded.

The headmaster cleared his throat and turned back to Clara, saying, "I just came to remind you of the board meeting in a few days – might want to prepare for that. I've heard that you're collaborating with Adrian?" (Clara heard a soft snort from the Doctor. She ignored him.) "Yes," Clara replied. "We've come up with a few good points we'll be able to present later."

"Excellent," the headmaster responded. He flicked his eyes over at the Doctor again, then startled, his lips parting. Clara frowned. "Headmaster?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

The headmaster narrowed his eyes. Then, shaking his head, he said (quite uncomfortably) to the Doctor, "There's…something on your neck, sir." Clara followed the headmaster's gaze and felt heat gather at the back of her neck – there was an evident lipstick stain on the Doctor's neck, bright and noticeable against his pale skin. The headmaster looked back at Clara, bewildered, and clearing his throat again, said, "I should get going."

"Er…yes," Clara replied, feeling flustered. "Of course, you should. Thank you for the reminder!"

As the headmaster left, Clara turned to see the Doctor looking down at the stain. "Didn't notice that before," was his only remark. Clara pressed her hand to her face. "I can't believe he saw that," she muttered. The Doctor smiled dryly. "Well, I'm sure he was able to put two and two together." He said. "Even pudding-brains can figure something as simple as this –"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, we're not going to _do _anything in a public place, alright?"

"This isn't necessarily _public_ –"

"_Doctor_."

"…the TARDIS is a better place, to be honest."

Clara sank into her desk seat. "That," she said weakly, "I can agree with."

* * *

**A/N - Because I feel that the most one will ever get from me will be implied sex, not the actual smut. *shrugs* I don't know. Maybe when I'm older, I'll venture into that territory. But still, I had fun with this. XD **

**Reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not!**


End file.
